<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hue by Gemini_Baby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610796">Hue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby'>Gemini_Baby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Artist Damian Wayne, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brotherly Traditions, Brothers, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Damian Wayne-centric, Dick Grayson-centric, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Traditions, Siblings, Traditions, YeetDC2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not really like Damian to feel insecure. But the thing is all he wants is his brother to be happy. To smile. He wants to be the reason for a smile gracing Richard’s lips. </p><p>He loves his brother and his smile.<br/>Damian is sure his brother loves him back.<br/>There is no reason for him to feel insecure.</p><p>Damian is going to do his best to make his brother’s day.</p><p> </p><p>OR</p><p>Dick, Damian and Brotherly Traditions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersbats/gifts">supersbats</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Robin Swap Exchange and 80th anniversary of Robin</p><p>I hope you like it, Xin ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Damian had been working on the painting with all his heart. He had used various types of paints and colours to get his desired results. </p><p> </p><p>His hands are full of blue, golden, black and silver paint stains. There are also some paint marks on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>He takes some steps back to look at what now is painted on the canvas.</p><p> </p><p>After almost a month of working on this piece, he feels somewhat satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>He moves on to the next craft which he is sure would feel nice with the art piece. </p><p> </p><p>It is a good thing he knows some woodwork.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He feels somewhat satisfied with his work. He will feel fully satisfied if Richard likes it. He hopes Richard likes it. But would he? It is a mere painting. Maybe...maybe Damian should have done something else for his brother.</p><p> </p><p>It is not really like Damian to feel insecure. But the thing is all he wants is his brother to be happy. To smile. He wants to be the reason for a smile gracing Richard’s lips. </p><p> </p><p>He loves his brother and his smile.</p><p>Damian is sure his brother loves him back.</p><p>There is no reason for him to feel insecure.</p><p> </p><p>Damian is going to do his best to make his brother’s day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Dick had gone back to being Nightwing and Damian had stayed as Father’s Robin, they both started a tradition of sorts. They both would spend a whole day together every month. Sometimes, it couldn’t be every month because life and patrol, school and work like to get in the way at times. So they would do this every other month. Like skipping one month.</p><p> </p><p>Last month, Richard couldn’t make it despite wanting to. He got swamped by cases and wok. He was exhausted and overtired. Damian knew that. </p><p> </p><p>That is why he has been working on a gift for his brother.</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t usually do gifts. Usually, Richard would come to the manor and would take him to arcade and ice cream shops. They would usually spend the whole day together outside and would have a sleepover at night. Sometimes, they would spend the day at the manor or Dick’s apartment doing little things together like watching movies, reading together, and just being in each other’s company. </p><p> </p><p>It is a nice tradition. One which they both love.</p><p> </p><p>Damian is looking forward to spending this weekend with his brother.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dick always looks forward to spending time with Damian. But sometimes he can’t make it. And it always makes him sad. He couldn’t spend any day with Damian last month.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to make up for it.</p><p> </p><p>He also wants to make up for not being able to make it last time.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks</p><p>He knows what to do.</p><p>He hopes Damian will like it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dick prepares his bag with some of the things he needed or wanted to take to the manor.</p><p> </p><p>He puts some games and some story books in his bag too, among other things.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dick looks at his gift. As he looks at it, it seems like he has forgotten to look anywhere else than this. He feels entranced by the beauty that is his gift.</p><p> </p><p>The gift is a painting on a huge framed canvas. The size of the canvas which people usually use to hang on the wall behind their beds. A canvas above and behind the bed overlooking the bed set. That size.</p><p> </p><p>The painting is beautiful. It is a dark blue coloured bird rising towards the sky. The wings have a golden outline. The golden colour in contrast with vibrant blue makes the whole picture vibrant and makes the dark blue of the bird pop. Its wings are spread in the way ready for the flight. Ready to fly and rise to height and greatness. Flying in a night sky. There are some stars around the bird twinkling. It seems as….it seems like the bird is the reason for light in the dark. </p><p> </p><p>If he looks very closely, he can see some silhouettes in the bird. </p><p>The bird is rising towards the sky with both of its wings spread.  On the left wing of the bird, there is a small silhouette of a little Robin bird. The centre V which represents the tail in the Nightwing symbol has a silhouette of a mini Nightwing logo. On the right wing, there is a little silhouette of a bat. With the bat, there is a very tiny Robin bird silhouette.</p><p>All of them representing Dick’s journey from Robin to Nightwing and from Nightwing to Batman. Batman to Damian’s Robin.</p><p> </p><p>The painting is framed. The wooden frame has carvings and designs done by a person. The carvings are of little robin bird and some floral design. The carving, the style of the cutting and the shape of the frame all complement the painting very well.</p><p> </p><p>The frame complements the painting and the painting complements the frame.</p><p> </p><p>The shape of the bird in the painting vaguely resembles the Nightwing emblem. To any outsider, it would seem like a fanart if they tried to look very closely.</p><p> </p><p>But to him, the single painting has a thousand messages. And they are meant for him. And for no one else. It is their thing. A thing between the two of them. Their special connection and bond. Their communication.</p><p> </p><p>There are various messages.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are the one who brightens my day.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are what brings the light to my dark world.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are the hope. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> You shine even when you are feeling the lights are out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You are meant to fly. To fly high into the sky. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> You are meant for greatness. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> All of you matters. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Robin, Nightwing, Batman, all of it. Because all of it makes you and you are what defines them. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> You mean the world to me. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> When I have you, the world doesn’t mean anything to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because you are my world. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I may never be able to say it through words but I want to say it through a painting. Because a painting means a thousand words. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dick is entranced.</p><p>He is mesmerized.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Because this?</p><p>
  
</p><p>This is perfect.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It is amazing.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Incredible.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Astounding.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But the reason which makes him feel tears in the corners of his eyes? What makes him so happy? </p><p>
  
</p><p>This is meant <em> for him. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is something made for him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Meant for him </em>
</p><p>
  <em> . </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gifted to him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It is something especially created and crafted for him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dick is aware that art isn’t created very easily. A lot of hard work goes into making the littlest piece of art. Art is created with a lot of patience, a passion. Created with tears, tears of joy and frustration. It is created with a lot of heart.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And in this gift?</p><p>In this gift, Dami has poured his heart out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It is a gift made with a lot of heart meant to touch his heart. A message from a heart to another heart. And touching his heart, it does.</p><p>
  
</p><p>This is very special to him. There is a feeling in his heart which he can’t describe.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He loves it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He loves it so much.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But he can’t describe how much.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He can’t come up with any adjective which could describe his gift properly or even his feelings. Any adjective that comes to his mind is an understatement. None of them does any justice to what he is feeling or because of what he is feeling.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He pulls his brother into a big hug. Damian hugging him back. And for the longest time, he doesn’t let him go. </p><p>
  
</p><p>His face is on Damian’s shoulder near his neck. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Richard.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Thanks, Dami. This means a lot to me.”</p><p>
  <em> <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>And if Dick tightens his arms around Damian, neither of them mention it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And if there is a slightly damp spot growing on the fabric on Damian’s shoulder, they don’t mention it. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It appears Damian wasn’t the only one to come up with the idea of some gift for their brother.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Richard had brought some colouring books, video games and storybooks.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I didn’t know you would go all out. And I am, unfortunately, not good with arts and crafts. But I...I thought you may like them.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>Damian opens the books and takes a look. </p><p>
  
</p><p>He had been really wanting to have some colouring books. He was on a lookout for them. But any shop he had tried didn’t have the type of pictures he wanted to colour.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The ones his brother has gifted him, they are perfect.</p><p>
  
</p><p>He loves his gifts.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Thank you, Richard.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>He hugs his brother. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Did you like it?”</p><p>“I love them all very much.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>They stay for a while like that.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Will you read those books with me?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They spend the whole weekend playing video games, watching movies and reading books cuddled together. On Saturday, Dick takes Damian to the arcade and to an art store. In the evening to an ice cream shop. They print some art and colour it together. They exist in each other’s company enjoying it. </p><p>
  
</p><p>They both love each other.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They or their relationship may not be perfect.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But they are content.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They wouldn’t trade it for the world.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you love it 💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>